


Mind and Heart

by AsheRhyder



Series: Baker Street Park Irregulars [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Mycroft is the brains of the operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind and Heart

Everyone knows that Mycroft is the brains of the operation. It’s not that Greg is stupid, regardless of what Sherlock says. It’s just that Mycroft is simply smarter. Greg is painfully practical and will endure ludicrous assaults to his pride to accomplish what he thinks is important. Mycroft is much the same; the only difference is in what exactly they prize. 

Mycroft craves order, discipline and routine. His vengeance against the other gangs that try to intrude on the sanctuary of their park is swift, merciless, and frequently untraceable. Greg wants less the order and more what it can create: peace and safety for the people who use the park. The Irregulars aren’t like other gangs. They don’t lurk and loom and set mothers’ hackles rising at the sight of leather jackets and spiked hair. (Well, maybe Greg does, but he doesn’t mean to. Someone has to be the face of the gang, though, and he’s the biggest.)

The Irregulars play football (except for Mycroft) and explore the woods (though not Anderson, after that one time he got lost), and play games with the younger kids (mostly Greg, who is quickly becoming the big brother everyone wants), and help old ladies cross safely from one side of the street to the other (everyone does this at least once with Mrs. Hudson). They would almost merit a civil award, excepting for the rare occasion - very rare, if Mycroft has anything to do with it - when they have to physically remind interested parties that Baker Street Park is not up for negotiation. Greg won’t let them have it. And when Greg champions, his squad rallies to protect.

Everyone knows that Mycroft is the brains of the operation. 

Fewer realize that Greg is the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters originally belong to Doyle. Show belongs to Moffat and Gatiss. Here there be highly unprofessional amateur fiction. Vaguely beta’d, not-Britpicked because the author doesn’t know any Brits.


End file.
